The New Attack part 1
by Miiyuki Kyoko
Summary: "Hey, anak aneh. Ja… eh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?. Kenapa hanya kepalaku saja yang bisa bergerak?. Ulrich..Ulrich sayang, tolong aku? " pinta Sissi. Entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa. Sungguh malang nasib Sissi, kira-kira ini perbuatan siapa, ya?


_**The New Attack **_**(Part 1)**

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko © Moonscoop season 2. Karakternya milik yang punya, kalau ceritanya punya Yuki.

My note: . Konnichiwa!. Hiks..hiks..hiks.. Gomen ne, ya all? Banyak banget Mr. Typo yang berkeliaran dimana-mana, pokoknya gomen ne ,all?. O iya, arigatou, minna! Udah baca fic Yuki yang ancur ini atau yang lalu…(di seret Yumi 'n Aelita, di suruh bayar utang _#PLAKK_).

Rated: T

Genre: Romance (mungkin), Humor, Hurt/comfort (kalo yang ngerasa)

Summary: "Hey, anak aneh. Ja… eh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?. Kenapa hanya kepalaku saja yang bisa bergerak?. Ulrich..Ulrich sayang, tolong aku? " pinta Sissi. Entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa. Sungguh malang nasib Sissi, kira-kira ini perbuatan siapa, ya?

:P

Yuki: Ini semua gara-gara Odd sama Ulrich!

Odd: (Tiba-tiba langsung ada di depan Yuki kayak setan) Lho, kok aku yang disalahin, sih?

Ulrich: (datang kayak Odd tadi) Aku juga kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan!

Yuki: Eh, ini tuh cuma acting tau! _…#plakk_! (di lempar sepatu sama Ulrich)

Yuki: ULRICH KEJAM! Huuaaa! (nangis kayak anak ilang)

Yumi: Woooyyy! Kapan mulainya nih?

Yuki: (Berenti nangis) O iya, Yuki lupa …Ichi, ni, san! . selamat membaca! 

Jeremy+Ulrich+Odd: (Nyeret Yuki terus di ikat ke pohon toge, eh salah ke pohon durian biar ketiban sama buahnya)

:P

Pagi ini Lizzie bangun terlalu pagi. Dia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi entah kenapa dia lupa di mana letaknya. Mungkin karena ulangan fisika dan bahasa inggris kemarin di tambah hari ini harus ulangan lagi.

Biasanya Lizzie kemana-mana selalu di temani Aelita, tetapi dia tidak mau terlalu cepat membangunkannya.

"Pasti Aelita masih tidur, ini kan masih pagi," tebak Lizzie.

"Hah, kamar mandinya di mana, ya?. Aku lupa," batin Lizzie. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan sampai di lantai atas.

"Huft, di mana kamar mandinya? " Tanya Lizzie pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, kau sedang apa disini? " Tanya Ulrich yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa handuk.

"Eh, a-aku sedang mencari kamar mandi. Aku lupa di mana letaknya gara-gara di otakku hanya ada ingatan tentang ulangan kemarin dan hari ini harus ulangan lagi, bukan? " jelas Lizzie.

"Itu, disana ada kamar mandi..Eiitss..tapi itu kamar mandi untuk anak laki-laki dan kamar mandimu ada di lantai bawah," jelas Ulrich.

Tiba-tiba Odd datang. "Hei, hei, ada apa ini? " Tanya Odd.

Lizzie melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Eh..a-aku…aku lupa di mana kamarku…," Lizzie bingung.

"Apa?. Odd, antarkan dia ke kamar mandinya. Eh, maksudku ke depan kamar mandinya," perintah Ulrich setelah itu dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan Odd mengantarkan Lizzie.

"Oh iya, memangnya dimana Aelita?. Biasanya kau bersama dia..," Tanya Odd sambil berjalan.

"Dia masih tidur, tadinya aku ingin membangunkan Aelita. Tapi, berhubung aku bangun terlalu pagi, aku tidak jadi membangunkannya, kasihan dia kalau kubangunkan," jawab Lizzie.

"Emm… ya, aku mengerti," ucap Odd.

"Ternyata malaikatku sangat baik bahkan lebih baik dari malaikat mana pun," batin Odd dengan pipi _merah merona_.

:P

Di tengah perjalanan ke kamar mandi…

"Hei, anak rambut cokelat yang sok pintar. Hari ini kau jangan sampai membuat semua anak laki-laki terpanah, ya?!. Awas kau! " tabrak Sissi.

"Hei, memangnya kau siapa ,hah?. Kau inikan suka pada Ulrich, kenapa jadi membawa-bawa nama Lizzie!? # " sambar Odd.

"Huh. Ayo kita pergi! " perintah Sissi pada Nicholas dan Herb.

"Daah, nona manis…," puji Nicholas.

"Hei!, jangan menggodanya!. Pergi kau anak jelek! " perintah Odd sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya petanda dia sedang marah.

Yuki: Odd!, tonjok aja dia…keroyok sampe bonyok….

Ulrich: Wooyyy berisik (masukin Yuki kedalam karung terus di buang ke sungai digital)

Yuki: Wuuuaaaaa! Gomen ne, Ulrich!

Ulrich: Yaah, telat minta maafnya. Keburu ilang deh..Ckckck

B.T.T.S

Setelah Sissi, Herb, dan Nicholas pergi, Lizzie dan Odd menuruni tangga dan..

TEP..TEP..TEP….sampai…

"Nah, silakan bergabung dengan gadis-gadis yang sedang berbaris disana," ucap Odd.

"Terimakasih, Odd. Dah! "

"Daah, muuaachhh! "

Yuki: Odd, diliat sama semua orang tau!. Pake kasih ciuman jarak jauh segala

Odd: Biarin… bweeekk! :P

B.T.T.S

:P

Skip time.. Saat makan siang…

"Lizzie, kenapa kau tidak makan? " Tanya Odd yang duduk di samping Lizzie.

"Eh..emm…ini, untukmu saja, aku sedang tidak lapar. Kau mau atau tidak? " Lizzie menawarkan makan siangnya.

"Apa kau yakin? " Tanya Odd dan Lizzie pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih…hehehe," Odd menerima makan siang Lizzie.

"Hati-hati, Odd. Nanti kau bisa gendut dan tidak akan tinggi," Jeremy mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja, Jeremy. Aku tidak akan gendut,"

"Ya, terserah kau saja,"

5 menit kemudian…

"Huah, aku kenyang sekali hari ini," ucap Odd sambil memegang perutnya.

Lizzie diam memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar dari jendela. Dia masih mengingat kata-kata Sissi tadi.

"Lizzie, kau tidak apa-apa?. Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan menyembunyikannya dari kami," Tanya Jeremy.

"Eh..eee... aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Sissi tadi pagi," jawab Lizzie.

"Memangnya apa yang dia katakan sehingga kau sampai memikirkannya? "

"Dia menyuruhku agar tidak membuat semua anak laki-laki terpanah. Padahal aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

"Oh, sudah, kau jangan memikirkan perkataan anak itu, lebih baik kau pikirkan aku..hehehe… Lagi pula kau jelas tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa harus merasa bersalah? " sambar Odd. "Dan Nicholas.. ukkhh.. menyebalkan sekali dia!. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi sainganku nanti,"tambah Odd.

"Haah,,, memang ada apa, Odd. Kenapa kau jadi menghubungkannya dengan Nicholas? " Tanya Ulrich.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?. Dia memukulmu, Odd? " tambah Yumi.

"Eerrghh…dia..diaa..menggoda Lizzie!.. " teriak Odd sambil memukul meja dan berteriak. Odd tidak sadar kalau dibelakangnya ada Nicholas, Sissi, dan Herb.

"Kenapa kau? " Tanya Nicholas.

"Eh..eee.. ti-dak ada apa-apa," jawab Odd ragu. Akhirnya Nicholas, Sissi, dan Herb pergi.

"Untung saja dia tidak mendengarnya," Odd lega.

"Hahaha..ternyata pangeran pingsan takut pada Nicholas," ledek Ulrich.

"Berisik kau, Ulrich!," seru Odd.

"Sabar pangeran pingsan,"

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Di koridor….

"Hai, Ulrich sayang. Mau tidak kita ke kelas berdua? " Tanya Sissi _sok manis_.

"Untuk apa?. Lagi pula sebentar lagi sudah sampai," ucap Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," Lizzie mengingatkan.

"Hey, anak rambut cokelat yang sok pintar. Kalau mau ke kelas, pergi saja kau! " ucap Sissi kasar sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Lizzie.

"Kenapa kau kasar padanya?. Dia kan hanya mengingatkan!?# %$^&* ," geram Odd.

"Hey, anak aneh. Ja… eh, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?. Kenapa hanya kepalaku saja yang bisa bergerak?. Ulrich..Ulrich sayang, tolong aku? " pinta Sissi. Entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, hanya kepalanya saja yang bisa.

"Memangnya dimana para bodyguard-mu, hah? Hilang?. Baguslah kalau mereka hilang. Bahkan yang aku inginkan kau dan juga mereka berdua hilang di telan bumi, selamanya... Ayo kita pergi, tinggalkan saja dia," ucap Ulrich.

Semuanya pergi meninggalkan Sissi yang beku seperti patung atau es batu sendirian. Dia hanya berteriak minta tolong pada semua orang dan datanglah Nicholas dan Herb. Mereka membawa Sissi keruang kepala sekolah.

:P

Skip time… Makan malam, di kantin…

Seperti biasa, Jeremy sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya, entah untuk mencari ati virus untuk Aelita atau mencari yang lain.

Tiba-tiba…

"Hei, dari tadi X.A.N.A mengaktifkan menara!. Tapi kenapa laptopku tidak berbunyi, ya?. Ini aneh," ucap Jeremy.

"A-apa? X.A.N.A mengaktifkan menara?... Ja,jangan-jangan.." Ulrich baru setengah bicara.

"SISSI.." seru semua secara serempak. Anddd…

:P

# T.B.C #

Yuki: (Muter-muter) Tidak,tidak,tidak!

Ulrich: Woyy! Kenapa sih? Muter-muter aja, kayak orang nggak ada tujuan 

Odd: Ember. Ulrich, kau kan sudah tahu kalau Yuki orangnya gaje. Ya kayak gitulah nggak ada tujuan 

Yuki: -_-" Terserah lah apa kata kalian. Tapi kasian Sissi, jadi patung gitu. Sampe berapa lama, ya?

Jeremy: Emang siapa yang bikin ceritanya? Hah? Ulrich

Ulrich: Tau tuh anak. Sinilah aku aja yang jadi authornya. Nanti kau gantiin aku, terus aku yang bikin Yuki sengsara. Ku ceburin ke kali aja, atau lubang buaya. Nanti didalamnya kusediain meja di atasnya ada baso buatan mama Yuki wahahahaha… (tawa temen malaikat maut)

Aelita: Ckckckck..ternyata disini mainannya penyiksaan antar temen, ya? -3-

Yuki: (Ngelempar Kiwi ke Ulrich+Odd)

Ulrich+Odd: Adaww!

Odd: YUKII! 

BAK..BUK..BAK..BUK..BAK…

Lizzie: Ok. Yuki cuma mau review dari para reader

Yumi: Dan jangan di kasih flame

Jeremy: Udah kasih aja..hehehe..

Aelita: Jangan. Kasian Yuki, nanti nangis lagi..

:P


End file.
